1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal applied to mobile communications apparatuses such as portable phone devices, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) devices, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) devices and the like, and, more particularly, relates to a mobile communications terminal of a configuration for dividing each information processing with a plurality of control means, thus enabling updating an information processing program for each control means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when correcting a bug in an operating system of a mobile communications terminal such as a portable phone device, or when a malfunction occurs in one of the communications functions, it is common practice to collect the mobile communications terminal at a manufacturer's retail store, for example, and execute an update of the software of the collected mobile communications terminal.